


‘Cause You Got Me (and, Baby, I Got You)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Insomnia, Married Couple, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: The nightmares never stopped.Yeah, they got better, but they never truly went away. She’d grown used to the worried wrinkle between Five’s brows when she got out of therapy appointments, feeling more and more disheartened as time went on.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	‘Cause You Got Me (and, Baby, I Got You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinacoldasprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinacoldasprinkles/gifts).



> Dedicating this to Pinacoldasprinkles, who makes lovely edits and leaves really sweet comments!💕

The nightmares never stopped.

Yeah, they got better, but they never truly went away. She’d grown used to the worried wrinkle between Five’s brows when she got out of therapy appointments, feeling more and more disheartened as time went on. He’d even offered to go, if it would help her, and she’d nearly dropped the coffee she’d been drinking in hopes of replacing all the hours she’d lost the night before. 

“If I had to choose between myself going to therapy and you dying,” Five had said, point blank, and she’d abruptly remembered when she’d nearly gotten in a wreck the week before when she’d started drifting at the wheel. “There is no question what I would choose.”

She hadn’t bothered joking about it, knowing that he was so horrified at the thought of her getting hurt. “It wouldn’t help me if you went to therapy, really. You’re not the issue. Well, you’re not… not what the nightmares come from.”

Because she couldn’t have lied and said that his leaving her had brought her to that therapist in the first place. Five would never leave again, and she had no doubts about it. Still, the nightmares got the most awful when her mind started to convince her that he’d leave her, that he’d grow tired of her somehow and she’d be all alone. 

The nightmare she woke up from now was a recurring one she had, one that disturbed her greatly, of herself succeeding when she’d tried to kill them all at Icarus. She stumbled to her bathroom, managing to make it to the toilet just as she started retching. Seconds later, her husband flashed behind her, yawning as he held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. 

“Nightmare?” Five asked when she was finally done, reaching for her toothbrush for her when she started to stand up, having it down to a science by that point. Vanya nodded, hopping onto the counter and brushing her teeth. After a few minutes of silence, he added “You want to talk about it, dear?”

She spat into the sink. “Same one as I usually get.” 

He could clearly tell that her blasé tone was false, and he shot her a pained, concerned glance. She wished that he would just be upset with her for having dreams like this, feeling awful afterwards, like she was fantasizing about killing her family and her husband. Then again, she knew Five’s nightmares usually featured their family or her dead, too. 

Vanya was responsible for those nightmares, and she thought of this every time that he woke up from one. The first apocalypse, she’d been successful, and he was living with the effects of seeing their bodies on his mind. Of living in a world without anybody else. 

“You’re getting that look again,” Five said. “And before you say it, there is  _ nothing  _ to be sorry for. I’ve forgiven you for everything that has happened, as you have forgiven me in turn, and it is not productive for either of us to keep apologizing. We know none of the things that happened would ever happen again.”

She whimpered, and he closed his arms around her, embracing her tightly. When he hugged her, it was always a fierce thing, like it was the last time he’d ever have the chance to do so. It broke her heart to think that he probably thought on some level that that  _ was  _ the case, that he held her so tightly because he knew what it had been like to be apart from her. Seventeen years had been excruciating, but forty five years, without contact with any other people in the world, was unimaginable. How he had even managed to survive that long was beyond her. 

“I’m so scared,” she confessed into the crook of his neck, voice muffled. “That you’re going to leave again.”

His grip tightened. “Why would I do that, V?”

“Because I won’t ever get better.” She sniffled into her shoulder, feeling ridiculous, but he didn’t do anything to suggest that that was the case. 

As callous as he was with other people, he never did anything to ever invalidate her feelings, only reassuring her that her fears were irrational, that he wouldn’t leave her behind. “Even if that were the case, I’m not going to ever leave you again. Actually,  _ especially,  _ if that were the case. I’m not going to leave my  _ wife _ behind when she needs me.”

Vanya pulled back, brushing away the tears soaking her cheeks, making her skin feel all dry and splotchy. “I don’t know why you want me when I’m this much of a mess.”

“Experiencing what you have experienced earned you that right.” He kissed her nose. “Besides, how could I  _ not  _ want you? You’re the only person I can stand to be around longer than a few hours.”

“So romantic,” she quipped. 

“Do you feel any better?”

She nodded. 

“You want to go back to bed?”

“Can we stay up for a bit?” 

Five nodded, carrying her to the living room and laying down on the couch, positioning her to where she was on top of him, in his lap. He stroked her hair, and they talked for a few hours until she started to get sleepy again, eyelids getting heavier every time she closed them. 

“You really won’t leave?” Vanya asked, yawning and snuggling into the crook of his neck. 

“Of course not.” His lips pressed to her temple. “You can trust me on that.” 

“And you don’t hate me?”

“No, dear, I don’t.” 

She made a small noise, not feeling  _ as  _ ridiculous in asking him, knowing that he wouldn’t want her to ever think that he didn’t care for her. Five had no problem reassuring her anyways, most of the time doing it before she even asked, able to catch the insecure thoughts just by taking in her facial features. “And you love me?”

“Of  _ course  _ I love you. Now, go to sleep.” 

The nightmares never stopped, but at least she had someone to wake up to when they happened, someone who would take care of her and help her until she could fall back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!💕


End file.
